<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】亲爱的你为什么要穿增高鞋 by SoulNebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341327">【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】亲爱的你为什么要穿增高鞋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula'>SoulNebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两人吊在半空的时候爱德华你个妈居然硬了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】亲爱的你为什么要穿增高鞋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*有点沙雕，略微ooc，bug多，打我请不要打脸。</p>
<p>*一贯的清水甜饼，虽然过程有那么点色情。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc box">
<p></p><div class="m-postdtl box">
<p></p><div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
<p></p><div class="m-cont box">
<p></p><div class="ct">
<p></p><div class="ctc box">
<p></p><div class="txtcont"><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>傍晚的一场豪雨过后，整座城市被笼罩在薄薄的雾中，直至午夜，夜风才吹散雾气，明亮的月色洒满街道，潮湿的地面和大小不一的水洼让整个路面亮闪闪的。</p>
<p>同样闪亮的还有被吊在半空中的哥谭两大恶棍——谜语人和企鹅人。粗如钢索的绳子在二人胸前缠了个五六圈，又绕回背后，向上打了个结实的绳结。</p>
<p>他们被吊在路灯下面，明晃晃的人造光源汇集在二人身上，使得这片开阔的街区亮得像即将开演的舞台。只不过聚光灯下的两位“演员”可不怎么情愿。</p>
<p>“这都是你的错！”Oswald率先发难，他被勒得快喘不过气了，“要不是你一直在耳边喋喋不休让我分心，我们也不会步入这样的陷阱。”</p>
<p>“啊哈，没记错的话是你约我出来散步的，Mr. Penguin？”Edward不客气地回嘴，他的情况也好不到哪去，身上的高级定制款问号长风衣都被绳子压出褶子了，“美其名曰‘看看我们一起奋斗过的城市在月色下闪亮的样子’，但其实你只是不好意思自己一个人去咖啡店买圣诞特饮。”（注1）</p>
<p>“他们现在买一送一，你只是个凑单工具而已……等等，这些不重要。劳驾，能不能用用你聪明的脑袋瓜想点办法把我们弄下去？”Oswald费力地扭过头看着他的老搭档，一脸不悦，单边镜片闪着冷光。</p>
<p>Edward低头看了一眼身上的绳子，撑起胳膊试着挣脱了几下，没有成功，绳子捆得太紧，他开始觉得肋骨发疼了。不管是谁布下了这样的陷阱，他们必须得想办法在有人来之前尽快脱身。</p>
<p>“我们荡到对面去。”Edward越过肩头对背后躁动不安的同伴说道。</p>
<p>“那能有什么用呢？”</p>
<p>“总比吊在半空中要好。”</p>
<p>说完，Edward抬起腿蹬了一脚旁侧的路灯柱子，稍一用力，两人就小幅度地荡了出去，绳子顶端发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。</p>
<p>“你的长腿终于派上用场了。”Oswald嘲讽道，“让我们像两个荡秋千的傻子。”</p>
<p>“闭嘴，要不是和你绑在一起我早就脱险了。”Edward瞅准时机又使了一次力，绳子摆动的幅度一点点变大，眼看街对面的阳台越来越近。</p>
<p>“等等，我们速度是不是太快了？！”Oswald惊叫道。</p>
<p>“很好，惯性越大我们越……”话未说完，在荡回去的途中，Edward一脚踩空，一侧肩膀狠狠撞在了灯柱上。他发出一声吃痛的惨叫，一侧受力之后两人像陀螺一般在空中转了好几圈，路灯跟着猛烈晃动，路面上的光斑也跳跃起来。</p>
<p>Edward抬腿胡乱踢着灯柱试图减速，最后终于停下了旋转的势头，被拧成麻花的绳子开始反方向慢慢回旋。</p>
<p>“看看你干的好事！”Oswald头晕眼花，嘴上却不依不饶。</p>
<p>随着空中几次旋转挪腾，Edward发现自己在绳套里转了90度，现在他的一侧肩膀正对着Oswald了，他试着小幅度扭动了一下肩和背，就把身体完全转了过来，那顶黑色礼帽刚好抵在他下巴上。看来绳子捆得也没有想象的那么紧，这让他又有了新的想法。</p>
<p>“OK，plan B. ”</p>
<p>“我受够了你的plan ABCD。”Oswald暴躁地说，“我自己想办法。”</p>
<p>说着，他开始扭动上半身，想先把一条胳膊抽出来。点缀着金丝的上等毛呢外套在粗粝绳子的摩擦下发出撕裂的声音，Oswald一脸心痛，下定决心把这笔账记在背后这个混蛋身上。</p>
<p>牺牲了半条袖子之后，他成功地抽出了自己的一只胳膊，接着他向一侧倾斜身体，开始挣脱另一条胳膊。</p>
<p>Edward突然小声抽了一口气问：“Oswald，你在干什么？”</p>
<p>“救我自己。”Oswald头也没抬，“顺便救你。”</p>
<p>“不……我是说……”Edward低头看着那亮紫色的燕尾服下摆随着Oswald每一次用力而在自己胯部有节奏地摩擦，这可太要命了，他居然硬/////了。</p>
<p>“Oswald，你得停下。”Edward咬着牙，拼命克制自己，“你把胳膊抽走，绳索会突然变松，我们会掉下去的。”</p>
<p>Oswald停下了动作，估算了一下自己和路面的距离，决定听从建议不冒这个险。</p>
<p>“说说你的plan b。”</p>
<p>Edward舔了舔嘴唇，雨后的哥谭是不是有些闷热过头了？</p>
<p>“我的侧面有个绳结，你试试把它解开。”</p>
<p>Oswald听话地左右找了找，没有发现：“它没在这儿，至少在我视线之内没有。”</p>
<p>Edward猛然醒悟，那该死的绳结现在在自己背后了！他向后弯曲小臂，试图抓住绳结松散的一头，但是那绳子绑的太高了，从背面无论如何也不可能解开它。</p>
<p>“所以，”Oswald的声音从黑礼帽下闷闷地响了起来，“在你背后是吗？”</p>
<p>这不是个好计划。Edward在心底告诉自己，可是这大概是唯一的办法。</p>
<p>Oswald借助自由的那只胳膊没费多少力气就让自己原地转了个圈，现在他正对着那条有白色斑点的领带和急速起伏的胸膛，Edward略高的体温散发的热度像一条温暖的羊毛毯。</p>
<p>“好了，解开绳结，我可以搞定。”Oswald伸出胳膊，去摸Edward背后的绳结。为了避免尴尬，他一直忌惮着两人的距离，但是以他胳膊的长度，这样是够不到的。</p>
<p>Edward的呼吸变得急促起来，他扭过头看着不远处那间咖啡店闪烁的绿色招牌，想着自己刚刚喝过的一大杯冰咖啡。</p>
<p>“你得……你得贴紧点。”</p>
<p>Oswald咬了下嘴唇，眼一闭心一横，靠了过去。</p>
<p>现在他整个人埋在Edward的胸前了，看起来像个腻歪的拥抱。之前他们从未有过这样亲密的肢体接触，哦不，有过一次，那是太久太久之前的往事了，伴随着一些不太愉快的回忆。但是那个夜晚并没有模糊，相反，它真切地像昨天发生的事：那些火光与姜茶香气缠绕交织的画面，和耳畔忠贞的誓言。</p>
<p>Oswald沉浸在回忆里，愣了一小会儿，Edward抬腿踢了他一下：“解绳子！”</p>
<p>要在看不见的情况下解开绳子并不容易，Oswald在Edward胸前磨蹭了半天也只是刚刚摸到绳子的一端而已。绳子摇摇晃晃，两个人的身体随着每一次摇摆撞击在一起，空无一人的街道异常安静，只有电流穿过霓虹灯发出的滋滋声。</p>
<p>“你能快点吗？”Edward催促道，他们现在的动作比刚才更糟糕了，近似恋人相拥的姿势令气氛古怪地暧昧起来，剧烈跳动的心脏在胸腔里隆隆作响。幸好他的大衣下摆足够厚，堪堪挡得住某些身体部位的变化。但是他不知道自己还能撑多久，靠在他身上的躯体太烫了。</p>
<p>“别催我，你知道这不容易！”Oswald索性摘掉手套，它们滑溜溜的让他握不住绳子。接着他发现自己手心全是汗，操作起来更难了。</p>
<p>奇怪，11月的哥谭有这么热吗？</p>
<p>粗大的绳结被一点点扯松，此时两人已是满头大汗，再解开最后缠绕的一圈，他们就自由了。突然，Oswald在被扯松的绳套里猛地向下滑落了几公分，他惊呼一声，出于本能，迅速抬腿勾住了Edward的胯。</p>
<p>“你·干·什·么！”Edward倒吸一口气，五官都扭曲在了一起，“把你的腿拿下去！”</p>
<p>Oswald被这一下吓得不轻，头脑也清醒了许多，他终于意识到如果把绳子解开他们会双双掉下去，自己一定是中了邪才会贴过来摸索半天去解绳子！</p>
<p>“看看你干的好事！”Oswald今晚第二次抱怨面前人的糟糕计划，他们吊在这里折腾了一个小时，却都是在做无用功。</p>
<p>“你下去。”Edward几乎是从牙缝里挤出单词。</p>
<p>“你想我把另一条腿也摔瘸吗？还有你是不是带枪了，硌到我的腿了。”Oswald感觉到顶着自己大腿内侧的硬物，不舒服地扭动了一下。</p>
<p>上帝圣母玛利亚！Edward只感觉自己全身的血液都在涌向下半身，一些并不该有的，或者说早就有了的念头冲进他的大脑，他无法再控制一波接一波的冲动，胯下之物抑制不住地挺立了起来。</p>
<p>Oswald发现了不对劲，他仍旧保持着环抱对方的姿势，头靠在柔软的绿色衣料上，听着如雷般的心跳声。</p>
<p>“Ed，”他犹豫了一下开口道，“你是不是……”</p>
<p>“嘘！”Edward打断他，示意他别说话，有脚步声从街角传来。</p>
<p>他们现在的样子如果被人发现可太糟糕了，第二天就会登上各类八卦小报头条，配合黑色粗体字的标题：哥谭犯罪头目恋情曝光深夜半空拥抱举止亲密。</p>
<p>“恋情曝光”四个字在Edward脑海中变粗、加大、回旋。曾经那些青涩往事慢慢浮现，这么多年过去，他和眼前这个男人经历了太多，已经很难用朋友亦或敌人这样一个简单的词来定义彼此的关系，只是，有些渴求和欲望，似乎一直潜伏在骨骼血肉里，从未消失。</p>
<p>转角处的脚步声渐行渐远，紧张的气氛缓解下来。</p>
<p>Edward松了一口气，但也意识到他们时间不多了，再多吊一会儿天都要亮了，他可不想等到被早起的人们发现，引发全城围观。</p>
<p>“Ed，你能不能……控制一下。”Oswald从他胸前略微抬起头，Edward注意到他的耳朵红了一圈，鼻梁上的几颗雀斑越加明显，“你这样我很难专心。”</p>
<p>Edward干脆闭上眼睛，心想看不见总该没事了。然而，视觉被阻断只会令其他感官更为敏感。</p>
<p>Oswald仿佛忘记了几分钟之前自己醒悟的事，又开始对付那个绳结，似乎如何安全脱险已经不是最重要的，让两人快点分开才是要紧事。他努力不让自己的手指颤得太厉害，绳子滑得让他抓狂，他急躁地喘着粗气，把滚烫的吐息呼在Edward颈侧。</p>
<p>这一切除了让Edward的欲望更加鼓胀之外毫无益处，他闭着眼睛在脑海里描摹出Oswald费力对付那截绳子的样子，尖鼻子偶尔擦过他脖颈的皮肤，带来一阵酥麻，不断颤动的礼帽上缘蹭得他脸颊发痒。</p>
<p>而Oswald则尽量不去在意这番变化，这有点难度，他不能把腿挪开，但一直勾在Edward腰部的位置又令他感到十分羞耻，更何况对方实在是顶得他难以忍受，他只能寄希望于尽快解开绳子。随着手上的力道突然松懈，最后一圈绳结也被解开了，Oswald先是楞了一下，然后意识到他成功了：“绳子好像解开了。”</p>
<p>先前捆得紧紧的绳索开始慢慢卸力，在绳子与布料的摩擦声中，Oswald抬起头与Edward对视，两人眼中同时浮现出惊慌。就在绳索完全散开前的千钧一发之际，Edward以比解谜语更快的速度抽出一只手抓住绳子悬在头顶的一端，另一只手飞快地伸向正从他身上向下滑的Oswald，在缠绕的绳索散乱飞舞的瞬间抓住了他。两人像一串圣诞吊饰一样挂在路灯下，最后摇摇晃晃地顺着绳子从半空中落到了地面。</p>
<p>Edward松开手，皮质手套掌心的部分被磨得斑驳，Oswald站在他旁边惊魂未定，他的帽子掉在了湿漉漉的地上，半边衣袖裂了口子，线头在破损处狰狞地伸展着。</p>
<p>他们看了看对方，情绪逐渐平复，劫后余生似乎已是家常便饭，今晚的遭遇也仅仅算得上是夜晚散步时的小小插曲罢了。看到彼此略有些狼狈的样子，两人都不自觉笑了出来，在他们相遇之后的漫长时光里，经历过比这糟糕得多的事，似乎从Oswald满身血污、跌跌撞撞地冲进丛林向满心迷惘、前来毁尸灭迹的Edward求救的那一刻起，他们的命运就被紧紧绑在了一起。</p>
<p>经过了这一番折腾，Edward肉体的冲动也已被消磨了大部分，但是内心的欲望却像深潭下的恶魔，一旦惊醒就再也无法隐藏。</p>
<p>不知道这么多年过去，现在说爱还晚不晚？</p>
<p>Edward向前迈了一步，闪亮的高跟皮鞋踩在路面上，碰撞出轻轻的“咔哒”声。Oswald忙着整理自己皱巴巴的马甲和衬衫，发现一颗扣子被蹭掉了。他听到声音，抬头看着面前的人，一丝期待闪过，转而化成疑惑堆在眉间。</p>
<p>“Oswald，我能告诉你一些事吗？”</p>
<p>“当然，当然，Ed。”Oswald拽了拽外衣下摆，努力让自己变回一个体面人，“不过在这之前我们得谈谈刚刚在上面，你……那个……”</p>
<p>“是的，我就是想谈这个。”Edward伸手扯住Oswald的衣领，把他拽到自己面前，刚刚整理好的领带又歪在了一边。他毫不犹豫地低下头想吻他，Oswald马上会意，踮起脚伸长脖子配合，但是，他们努力了一秒，居然没有亲到。</p>
<p>Edward满心的问号比大衣上的还多，奇怪，他精心计算过许多次，按照他们平日的身高差，这个动作百分百是没有问题的。</p>
<p>Oswald也一脸疑惑，他踮着脚跟踉跄了一下，低头的瞬间瞥到了Edward闪亮的靴子。</p>
<p>他的脸色马上变得比哥谭的雨天还要阴沉：“Ed，你为什么要穿增高鞋？”</p>
<p>“？我没有？”</p>
<p>“你看看你的鞋跟，有这么高！”Oswald愤慨地伸出两只手指比划着，“你让我怎么办？”</p>
<p>“我对天发誓这不是增高鞋！这只是……这只是为了增添设计感。”</p>
<p>“见鬼的设计感！”Oswald推开他，气呼呼地转身去捡帽子，他不知道该气Edward在身高上作假多一点，还是气刚刚完美的气氛被毁了多一点。</p>
<p>他从地上捡起帽子，听见身后的咔哒声疾步靠近，刚一转身，就撞进了Edward怀里。</p>
<p>这一次Edward弯下了腰，去弥补那几公分的鞋跟造成的差距，他的手臂环绕在Oswald背后，像一圈无法逃离的绳索。在唇舌相触的那一刻，潜伏多年的情感终于得以冠上爱的姓名，破茧而出。</p>
<p>当年的幼稚、冲动、愚蠢被时间磨砺得成熟、冷静、深沉，那个陪你一路走到现在的人，便是时光馈赠的珍宝。</p>
<p>当这个迟到的亲吻结束时，Oswald努了努嘴，那意味着“还不错”。他们稍稍分开给彼此一点呼吸的空间，但是手臂仍交叠在一起。</p>
<p>“很抱歉你的衣服碎成这样。”Edward说，他知道Oswald有多喜欢这件燕尾外套。</p>
<p>“别在意。”Oswald却只是笑着挥了挥手，“我可以找哥谭最好的裁缝再定做几百件一摸一样的。”</p>
<p>“顺便帮我也引荐一下。”Edward也笑了起来，“我突然觉得紫色也挺不错。”</p>
<p>“哦不，你还是穿绿色更好些。”Oswald拍了拍那件绿色大衣的衣领以示赞许，“去我那儿喝一杯？我是说，今晚可真够呛，没有一杯酒我大概是睡不着了。”</p>
<p>“当然！”Edward马上欣喜地同意了，去喝几杯酒，畅谈过去和未来，也许留宿一晚……</p>
<p>“Ed。”Oswald突然捏紧他的手臂，眼神复杂，“你是不是又……”</p>
<p>两人沉默对视，风安静地吹过街道。</p>
<p>最后，Edward艰难地开口道：“去你那儿。”</p>
<p>Oswald点点头：“去我那儿。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-END-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注1：我注意到两人拉拉扯扯（？）那张剧照背后有家星巴克，当然这个肯定不会出现在正剧里，但是拿来玩一下梗还不错？</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>